


Against The Wall

by WantToGetLost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, I DONT WHERE THIS CAME FROM OKAY, ITS BAD BUT I DONT CARE, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToGetLost/pseuds/WantToGetLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis like to go slow.</p><p>or, they have shower-sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> this is all i could think about and i just had to write it.

Harry and Louis never really had time for each other, and Harry hated that because they couldn’t go slow, just sloppy kisses and blowjobs that were mostly done because the craving was too much and they ached to feel others body, and they tried to make it last as much as they could but it was hard when they were scared of their bandmates walking in on them, they didn’t really need that happening.

 

When management announced they would be having a three-day vacation, they knew they had to make all those kiss last. Of course, they decided to share a bedroom. As soon they entered their room, Louis took his shirt off, “I’m going to take a shower,” He announced, almost tripping as he tried to take off his jeans as well and trying to walk to the bathroom at the same time. Harry had sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes trailing down Louis’ body. “You can join me if you want,” Louis offered, his hand hovering over the knob, raising his eyebrows.

 

Harry got up, taking his shirt of as he walked to Louis. He trailed his eyes down Harry’s torso, his eyes setting on his butterfly tattoo, on his personal favorite. Louis opened the door to the bathroom and left it open for Harry. He took his boxers off and tried to make the water the right temperature before stepping into the water spray, Louis almost immediately felt the water relax him and then squealed as he felt Harry’s hands encircle his waist and turning him around. Louis put his hands on Harry’s chest and raised his eyebrows, “I thought you were tired,” He said.

 

“Well, looks like I am not anymore,” Harry answered, lowering his lips to Louis and backing him away against the wall, hitching his legs up and securing them around his waist before moving his hands to Louis’ cheek. Harry felt the water of the shower run all down his back as he also felt Louis tangle his hands on his hair. He then let his hands trail down Louis’ cheek and to his legs, squeezing his thighs and then cupping Louis’ bum, swallowing Louis’ squeal of surprise and he rested his hand on his bum.

 

Harry slowly inserted his index finger inside Louis’ bum and rested there as he let him adjust, and then he felt Louis nod his head, letting him continue. He took another finger and inserted in, and then heard Louis whimper. He felt Louis bit his collarbone as he started to move his fingers, his other hand holding up Louis by his waist, resting his weight against the shower wall. Harry moaned as he felt Louis grind on his erection, and stopped to catch his breath. The hot water made the whole shower seem so hazy and made them short-breath, and made them sweaty, but sweaty-sex was the best anyway.

 

“Harry,” Louis mumbled against this skin, digging his nails down Harry’s back as Harry moved his fingers in and out rapidly, stretching him before doing anything else. “I’m – I’m ready,” Louis muttered, taking a deep breath and resting his head on the wall, looking back at Harry with hazy eyes.

 

Harry nodded, moving both his hands to Louis’s hips and hitched him up further more on the wall, and then slowly lowered him on his cock. Louis tightened his hands around Harry’s neck, and smashed his lips to Harry’s, not being able to differentiate between pain and pleasure. Harry stopped halfway to let Louis adjust and to regain his own breath because all of this was too much, he couldn’t remember the last time he had time to properly pleasure Louis, to kiss all over his body, to make sure he didn’t hurt him, but now, now he was going to go slow, and make the most of it.

 

Louis moved his head, and looked back at Harry, and then cried out as Harry pulled out and slammed back in without a warning, but then his cry of pain turned into a one of pleasure and swallowed down his moans as Harry started to build a steady pace. Louis scrapped all down Harry’s back surely leaving evidence of his presence in Harry’s body, and he was sure tomorrow he would look at them with pride and make sure they stayed there.

 

The shower was filled with moans of pleasure and Louis’ occasionally whimper. Harry hitched Louis further up on the wall, and started fucking him against the wall, all that Harry heard was Louis moaning his name and he didn’t know if Louis biting down on his collarbone was a strange kind of pleasure or just painful, he didn’t know, everything was blurred as he felt the familiar hot sensation coming from his stomach. He moved his hand away from Louis’ hips and took his cock in his hand and started pumping him, making sure each time, he brushed his thumb across the tip, and matching the rhythm of his thrust. Louis rested his head against Harry’s chest, as he knew he was so close.

 

Harry searched for Louis lips and smashed them together as he muttered, “I love you,” over and over again as he trusted inside Louis’ sweaty body. The only thing Louis could do was moan and whimper Harry’s name, the pleasure was so overwhelming, he couldn’t think, his mind was haze and vapor, Harry was there, everywhere; when he closed his eyes, when he kissed him, all over his body. He felt his body on fire and then, all he could see was white as he came against Harry’s chest.

 

“Come on baby, come for me,” He muttered against Harry’s ear, and Harry bit down on Louis neck as he came inside Louis.

 

They were both breathing hard as they came off their high, Louis remained tangled against Harry’s body, and Harry’s hand remained on Louis’ body.

 

Slowly, Harry lowered Louis until his feet hit the ground. “I’m tired,” Louis muttered.

 

“Here love,” Harry turned off the shower, giving a towel to Louis. “Lets go to sleep.”


End file.
